


Rain

by wolvesandgirls



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandgirls/pseuds/wolvesandgirls
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take a moment from saving the day to indulge in a romantic interlude.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> From Femslash February prompts I'm taking on my tumblr!
> 
> Femslash February prompt 3: Thirteen/Rose + kissing in the rain.

“You’re going to love it, Rose,” the Doctor called out as she scrambled around the TARDIS console, a blur of wild gestures and colour. “Twenty-seven moons, and they’re all aligned so that they sort of look like… Well, it’s hard to explain. You’ll just have to see for yourself.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rose said eagerly as the TARDIS landed on the planet.

“Oh, and Rose, the colour of this planet. It’s like nothing else. Well, it is like something else,” the Doctor pulled her coat on, shoving her sonic screwdriver into her pocket. “It’s pink. Rosy even.”

Rose laughed as the Doctor grinned like a loon, and followed her to the TARDIS doors.

“Rose Tyler,” and she opened the doors dramatically, “Welcome to…” She trailed off as they both took in the sight in front of them. It was hardly pink, far from rosy. A grey mist shrouded the planet, thick rainclouds rumbled overhead, and fat drops of rain, unlike any rain Rose had seen before, fell from the sky and sunk deeply into the ground.

The Doctor wandered out of the TARDIS, the rain soaking through her clothes quicker than anything Rose had seen before.

Rose followed her out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. The rain wasn’t as cold as she had expected, and felt like drops of jelly coating her skin. Rose giggled at the tickling sensation before she shook her arms, and watched the drops of rain-jelly splash away.

“Bit funny this rain, isn’t it Doctor?” Rose called out to the Doctor, jogging to catch up with her, the rain quickly soaking her clothes.

“Why does this keep happening?” the Doctor wondered aloud, shielding her eyes with her hands as she stared up at the ominous rain clouds looming overhead. “Everywhere we go, rain.”

“So what, it’s some sort of, atmospheric disturbance?”

The Doctor hummed in response. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and held it to the sky.

Rose watched as she started running from one spot to another, trying to gauge readings on trees and plants and rocks. She felt the corners of her lips tug up, as she watched her new-new-new Doctor skip back to her, slightly manic.

“Something’s wrong here,” she exclaimed, shoving her sonic back into her pockets.

“You know what that means, then?” Rose smiled up at the Doctor, making sure to expose the pink of her tongue, something she knew could make the Doctor swoon across any regeneration.

“Adventure, danger, saving the day?” the Doctor grinned back, offering her hand. “The Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

“Just as it should be!” Rose laughed, grabbing the Doctor's outstretched hand, warm and smooth from the rain.

“You know,” Rose purred, as they began walking to the main structure of the city. She sidled up against the Doctor, sliding one small hand into another, “It’s really quite romantic.”

“I know, right? It’s been a while since we’ve had a good adventure,” The Doctor replied, in her delightful northern accent. “And what happens after the adventure,” she added sheepishly, a blush blooming across the tops of her cheeks.

“No,” She laughed, pressing a kiss to the shoulder of the Doctor’s jacket. “The rain. This is prime-time romantic-comedy cheesiness right here. Pink rain! Alien rain!”

“I don’t get it,” the Doctor said, her eyebrows pinching together with confusion.

“You’re such an alien,” Rose sighed, as she stopped, confusing the Doctor.

She tugged on the Doctor’s suspenders, pulling her closer, and planting a kiss on the Doctor’s lips. Her hands cupped the Doctor’s face gently, and in turn, she felt the Doctor’s hands wander to her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

Rose felt the butterflies in her stomach, dancing as she wound her arms around the Doctor’s neck. Rain poured down her cheeks, and she could feel the wet strands of her as she tangled her hands in the Doctor’s glorious blonde mane of hair.

After all this time, years of alien earth and stars turning to dust and heartache, _oh the heartache_ , nothing could have her feeling this warm and content. She was unable to hide her smile, even when a small pink tongue pushed past her lips to tangle with her own.

“Love snoggin’ you, I do,” the Doctor said, her eyes fluttering open, eyelashes dewy with rain and cheeks blushing pink. She leaned in again, and pressed her lips to Rose’s, pulling back with a massive grin on her face.

“Well, time for that later,” Rose said, grabbing the Doctor’s hand. The butterflies danced in her stomach again. _Home_ , they sang. Rose smiled.

“We’ve got a planet to save.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, please feel free to [reblog if you enjoyed](https://wolves-girls.tumblr.com/post/171032263595/thirteenrose-prompt-kissing-in-the-rain-d)!


End file.
